


The Placeholder

by MaxWrite



Series: Nerds in Love [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Pavel spend shore leave apart, but Scotty makes sure to send a little piece of himself with Pavel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Placeholder

"Scotty, what is this?"

Scotty glanced sidelong at the palm-sized plush bear in Pavel's hand. "That's Bryce."

"Okay. What is Bryce doing in my suitcase?"

Scotty didn't answer. He reached for Pavel's PADD instead. "Don't forget this. I'll be sending you interesting articles everyday."

"Nyet. The captain ordered you not to read technical journals on shore leave. And don't pack that yet. There are checklists on it that I need."

Scotty set the PADD down on Pavel's bed. "You and your lists."

"You and this bear," Pavel retorted. "He is to come with me to see my family?"

"Thought he might enjoy the trip. He doesn't get out much."

Pavel picked lint off Bryce's fur. "He is a childhood toy, yes? Why have I not seen him before?"

"I guess I'm shy about him. But here he is, in the fur. Thought you could take him, have a little piece of me with you while you're gone."

Pavel gazed at Scotty, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Scotty's neck. "You _are_ always with me. No matter where I go."

Pavel's words made Scotty's heart swell. "Take Bryce too," he insisted as he embraced Pavel. "My auntie gave him to me when I was three, and he's always comforted me when I was scared, nervous or lonely. Brought him along my first day of school. First day of camp too. He was even there when I graduated Starfleet. He'll watch over you while we're separated."

Pavel smiled. "I would be honored … Bryce is like your placeholder."

"Hm?"

"Because you refuse to come with me."

"It's just not time for me to meet them yet, love."

"Mama would be pleased to meet the man making her son so happy."

"Mm, the one who's only four years younger than she is." Scotty shook his head. "You can't spring me on her yet; it's her birthday. I'm hardly the birthday surprise she's hoping for."

"I guess," Pavel sighed. "Well, come on, let's go to your quarters and get you packed for shore leave."

 

* * *

Scotty watched the stone he'd thrown skip across the ocean in jaunty little arcs before disappearing beneath the sun sparkles on the water's green-blue surface. He'd been on this earth-like pleasure planet for four days watching coworkers enjoy themselves on the beach, and repeating the phrase "Really, I'm fine" over and over. He couldn't help but mope a bit; it seemed like everyone there was _with_ someone, and everything reminded him of Pavel; the color of the water was Pavel's eyes. The salt-water spray from the falls was his sweat. The sigh of the roiling ocean was his sigh.

So, on the fourth day, Scotty went back to the ship. No sense staying just to rain on parades. No sense staying if Pavel wasn't there.

He wished Bryce would be waiting in his quarters for him. Well, Bryce was off doing his job, comforting Pavel. Besides, being back on the ship, surrounded by its little chirps and hums, was already doing Scotty good.

He stepped into his quarters, barked at the computer to turn on the lights, and trudged into his bedroom where he found Bryce sitting in the center of his bed, his stubby little arms outstretched in perpetual welcome.

"What the buggering hell?" Scotty said. He dropped his bags and picked Bryce up. "He never took you, did he? He left you here on purpose, didn't think I could be without you. The sneaky devil. I'll give him a piece of my mind when I see him." Scotty smiled as he said this, pulling affectionately at Bryce's fur.

He wandered out of the bedroom with Bryce in hand and froze when his bathroom door slid open. Pavel emerged, naked but for a towel around his waist. He jumped when he saw Scotty, but quickly relaxed.

"You are back," he said as he approached. "Why aren't you on the planet?"

"Why aren't _you_ in Russia?"

"I missed you too much," Pavel explained as they embraced. "I was going to go down and join you after I showered. I was hoping I might find you here," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, here I am," Scotty said, gazing at him fondly. "What about your family? You should be with them now."

"Oh, they are fine. Mama's birthday was good. But it didn't feel right without you. You should have been there, Scotty. We have been together long enough. You should meet them … I showed them your picture."

Scotty's expression turned serious. "You didn't."

"I told them all about you and they are … mostly okay with it."

"Mostly," Scotty echoed skeptically.

"And they met Bryce!" Pavel said excitedly. "I told them why he was there and they all thought it was very sweet, that _you_ were very sweet. Mama wants to meet you. Papa, well, he would like to speak with you about your intentions."

The idea of meeting Pavel's family made Scotty clutch Bryce tighter. But Pavel was right; they'd been together for months. It was time.

Scotty ran his fingers through Pavel's damp curls and said, "Let's give them a call later, yeah? I can say hullo, tell them you got back safely … introduce myself."

Pavel's smiled so brightly, it was blinding. "Thank you," he whispered. "You are back early too."

"Aye. No point being in paradise without you."

Pavel made a contented little noise and nuzzled Scotty's face. "We can go down together now. I hear it is sunny and beautiful down there."

Scotty shook his head. "It's sunny and beautiful right here."

Pavel didn't have to say a word; everything he felt was visible in his eyes. Scotty was strongly reminded of sparkles on water.

Pavel stepped back, took his towel off and let it fall. He let Scotty stare for a moment, then closed the gap and kissed him so hard, Scotty's breath caught in his throat.

Scotty took Pavel in his arms again, and when Bryce fell from his hand, he barely noticed.

END


End file.
